Optical elements for influencing a nominal beam angle preset over a beam cross-section, such as diffractive or refractive optical raster elements, are known. In many instances, an extensive effort is involved to produce spatial optical structures of such optical elements for adjusting the influence on the beam angle over the beam cross-section.